<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The brink of nuclear oblivion by Lisaveta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437246">The brink of nuclear oblivion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta'>Lisaveta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oblivion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обливион не прощает обмана</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oblivion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The brink of nuclear oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Обливион этого мира не заставляет забывать, ни магией, ни химией. Он заставляет жить со знанием, каким можешь быть ты сам, какими могут быть все вокруг. Обливион отравляет и дает сделать вдох самого чистого, самого морозного воздуха. Всё сложно, да.</p><p>Кулон: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d8/9c/93/d89c930ef0dd7dfd8d65f108e191c505.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Мы подумали, что навсегда<br/>
И спрятали свои ключи<br/>
Но наши сносит города<br/>
Смотри на это и молчи<br/>
(Макс Фадеев — Лёд)</i>
</p><p>Доктор говорит — «Дави», и кладет руки Джима на разорванный бок Паши.</p><p>Кровь выходит толчком, заливая пальцы, они становятся липкими и скользкими, хочется отдернуть и вытереть о что-нибудь. Джим сглатывает и подавляет это желание.</p><p>Пашка весь белый, с красными мазками на впавших щеках. Он хватается слабой рукой за запястье Джима и тихо, едва слышно стонет.</p><p>Он вообще не должен быть здесь. Чехов буквально напрашивается с ними на высадку. Смотрит на Джима этими своими распахнутыми, восторженными глазами, зовет на вы и повторяет это дурацкое «Ну кэптин». Он молод, но обучен ровно так же и тому же, чему и они. Жизненный опыт не в счет. Если постоянно держать его в кресле, опыта никогда и не будет. А Паша вечно бросает мечтательные взгляды на капитанское кресло.</p><p>Джим не может ему отказать.</p><p>Сейчас Джим знает, что виноват лишь сам. Больше осторожности, меньше геройств. Боунс всегда прав.</p><p>На планете они попадают в настолько банальную западню, что это почти скучно. У них забирают личные коммы, оружие и трикодеры. А затем демонстративно стреляют в живот самому безобидному на вид. Чтобы вызвать жалость. Чтобы там, на «Энтерпрайз» поторопились с выкупом. Чтобы доказать, что люди звезд — смертны.</p><p>Их запирают в каких-то катакомбах и уходят.</p><p>Джим вскидывает голову и смотрит, как Боунс снимает с себя синюю форменку, сворачивая ее жестким валиком. Затем садится рядом с ними и подсовывает под дрожащие пальцы Джима.</p><p>— Скажи, что ты знаешь, что делать.</p><p>— Знаю. Ждать. Такую дырку регенерирующим кремом не замажешь.</p><p>— Боунс?</p><p>— У нас минут пятнадцать. Может больше. Или меньше. Они должны нас найти.</p><p>— Как? Спок конечно гений, но эти ублюдки…</p><p>— Это твоя задача думать — как. Давай, я подержу.</p><p>Джим осторожно убирает руки с рваной раны на животе тихо поскуливающего Паши. Наклоняется и осторожно целует его в лоб. Мокрыми пальцами гладит по слипшимся светлым кудряшкам. Затем встает и мечется по их маленькой камере. Тут только серый камень без каких-то признаков кладки или зазоров, маленькая стационарная лампочка на потолке, и тяжелая цельная дверь. Они в ловушке.</p><p>— Джим, — зовет МакКой.</p><p>У него сейчас странные глаза. В полутьме камеры плохо видно, но Джим знает его, знает этот прищур и то, какие тени кидают острые слипшиеся ресницы полуприкрытых глаз. Боунс так задирает голову, но опускает взгляд всегда, когда…</p><p>— Кулон. Ты можешь его активировать?</p><p>— С кем ты собрался тут трахаться?</p><p>— Сделай что тебе говорят и не задавай вопросов. Никогда.</p><p>Разумеется, Джим знает, что именно его доктор носит на шее. Когда-то именно его привычно строгий, гадкий и суровый друг раскрыл Джиму глаза на целую индустрию «особых развлечений», именно Боунс подарил ему первый ключ-карту. Джим так и не стал частью этого. Концепция на несколько часов становиться кем-то иным, кем-то кого ты вечность сдерживаешь в себе, посадив на строгий ошейник желания, стремления и жажду, настолько чужды для него. Джим Кирк всегда остается Джимом Кирком.</p><p> Расстегнув цепочку, он берет в руки маленький кусочек железа с микрочипом внутри. Вход-ключ от Обливиона. От любого Обливиона во вселенной.</p><p>— Дай мне твой гипо.</p><p>На то, чтобы заставить внутреннюю батарею сработать, уходит несколько минут. Все это время МакКой смотрит на его руки так, словно Джим может уничтожить этот кусочек металла, будто ему это вообще надо, будто это что-то ценное. Джим не понимает и не хочет сейчас понимать. Пальцы липкие, воздух пахнет пылью, сырым камнем и кровью. Он должен делать хоть что-то, чтобы не начать биться головой об стену. Он делает что может.</p><p>— Доволен? — говорит Джим, кидая в доктора чертовым кулоном.</p><p>Тот не реагирует. Смотрит на Павла, и Джим опускает на пол рядом с ними. Кладет руки поверх рук Боунса, а затем смотрит и смотрит в его темные глаза, до тех пор, пока свои не начинают слезиться и гореть. Они слушают слабое дыхание и Джим не знает сколько…</p><p>Когда дверь в камеру наконец открывается, грудь Паши не двигается уже десять вздохов Джима.</p><p>— Спок, — зовет он коммандера, стоящего в дверях с наставленным на них фазером.</p><p>Тот опускает оружие и говорит:</p><p>— Капитан. Доктор.</p><p>— Транспортер?</p><p>— Работает только на поверхности, — отвечает Спок, старательно не смотря на вскинувшегося МакКоя.</p><p>Тот поднимается и подхватывает с земли обмякшее тело Чехова. Паша в его руках выглядит еще более хрупким, словно мертвый ангел на античных картинках.

</p><p>Джим чувствует, как губы сводит спазмом.</p><p>МакКой со своей ношей проходит мимо Спока и тот весь словно замерзает, на мгновение выпадая из самой реальности. А затем так резко втягивает носом воздух, словно не дышал целую вечность. И оборачивается, когда доктор начинает кричать на какого-то из краснорубашечников, ждущих по ту сторону двери. Мажет взглядом по обнаженным лопаткам. И снова отворачивается.</p><p>Разбираться, что здесь происходит, Джим не собирается. Прямо сейчас — не собирается. Как бы Споку не удалось их найти, он сделал это явно вовремя. Джим встает, подбирает с пола кулон и пустой гипо МакКоя. Дергает Спока за рукав, мажа синюю ткань в холодной крови.</p><p>Он хочет сейчас быть только в медотсеке. Хочет убедиться, что его Боунс — всесилен, что перед ним по прежнему отступает сама смерть. Хочет увидеть, как на медицинском экране будет бежать кривая сердцебиения Паши.</p><p>Спок замирает на месте, чуть запрокидывая голову, и прикрывает глаза.</p><p>Обливион не прощает обмана.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Владыка Кастиран приносит вам, капитан, извинения за действия своих врагов.</p><p>— Ну разумеется, его врагов.</p><p>Джим приподнимает голову от края больничной койки, и смотрит на осторожно приближающегося к нему Спока. Его старший помощник выглядит напряженным и потерянным, в его матово-темных глазах клубятся черные туманы. Джим не понимает, как раньше не замечал этих мученических, болезненных взглядов.</p><p>— Прими извинения. И отправь к ним завтра Сулу и Боунса. У него будет достаточно сильное похмелье, чтобы включить режим вежливой сволочи.</p><p>Спок моргает, принимая к сведению информацию. И смотрит так, словно пытается решить — стоит ему что-то объяснять, или нет.</p><p>Джим хмыкает. Кончиками пальцев водя по тыльной стороне ладони лежащего на кровати Павла, он думает, что они тут все — слишком запутавшиеся в том, чего не должны знать и помнить.</p><p>— Передай ему, — говорит он, перед тем как бросить в своего старшего помощника цепочкой с маленьким кулоном.</p><p>У Спока становится просто непередаваемое выражение лица.</p><p>Будь здесь Боунс, он бы обязательно вызвал бригаду реанимации.</p><p>Джиму не интересно еще минут пять или около того. Потом он дотягивается до своего личного падда и с помощью приоритетного капитанского кода подключается к камерам в каюте их СМО.</p><p>Спок уже там, стоит напротив кресла, в которым вальяжно раскинулся уже не совсем трезвый доктор. Боунс смотрит на него снизу вверх, и в его взгляде столько вызова и презрения, что Джим не понимает как Спок это терпит. Почему столь спокойно опускает в стакан МакКоя кулон. А затем медленно становится на колени.</p><p>Гордый, холодный и просто болезненно язвительный вулканец в такой позе выглядит… Горячо, ладно. Особенно, когда на его мерно двигающуюся на члене голову ложится красивая рука доктора, сжимающая в охапке темные волосы. МакКой не мешает ему отсасывать, лишь время от времени нажимает на затылок чуть сильнее, приподнимая бедра и замирает так, явно наслаждаясь спазмами, идущими по горлу и телу Спока. Тот в ответ лишь шире расставляет ноги, явно пытаясь облегчить собственное возбуждение. Но доктор не дает ему даже брюк расстегнуть, прижимая одну руку к своему бедру, а пальцы другой засасывая в рот.</p><p>Боунс в этом всем тоже выглядит потрясающе — такой властный и злой, все еще смотрящий на Спока, как на личного врага, как на того, с кем цапается на мостике, кому чуть ли не ежедневно выматывает нервы своими колкими замечаниями и пренебрежением. Того, кто был ему другом эти несколько лет. Он кончает запрокидывая голову, и Спок явно наблюдает за этим снизу. И выпускает член изо рта неохотно, словно хотел бы…</p><p>Он встает почти сразу. Такой же холодный и чопорный, как и обычно. Только пара капель и струйка слюны на подбородке, да совершенно растрепанные волосы напоминают насколько глубоко он только что брал. Складывает руки за спиной, вытягивается весь, словно не у него штаны топорщатся от стояка, кивает и выходит.</p><p>Джим не хочет знать реакцию МакКоя. Он и так сегодня залез туда, куда не следует.</p><p>Выключив падд, Кирк откладывает его в сторону и забывает.</p><p>Главное правило Обливионов — не ты и не с тобой, не с ним, не с ней.</p><p>Жить со знанием, каким можешь быть ты, каким могут быть твой начальник, друг, сосед или враг. Жить с битами нескончаемой музыки где-то под черепной коробкой. Жить медленно потягивая из бокала злой и горькой правды, смешанной с ядом свободы быть, желать и чувствовать. Жить, постепенно ломая грань забвения.

</p><p>Это все еще шутки проклятого Обливиона.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Указана песня Лёд. Но это все еще и Пьяным, чем обманутым</p><p>Отменить дружбу и добавлять<br/>Эти ночи опять...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>